Sparrow Bound
by WhiteSword6621
Summary: Jack Sparrow is his own master until he promises to repay a debt to a fellow pirate captain. But in order to be repaid the captain demands that Jack be their slave. How will Jack take to servitude, if he does at all?


Disclaimer - I don't own POTC or anything that has to do with it, although this current plot is my own and some of the added characters (Ross, "Blake", etc. are mine).

* * *

Jack Sparrow was positively the most fierce some pirate in the Spanish Main. He was suited to the life of a pirate: he had no boss but himself and a disregard (or to be more frank, a complete disrespect and ignorance) of rules. Everything about him screamed "freedom" from the swaggering walk to his easy charming grin, to his carefree hair; from his relaxed and slurred speech to his whimsical gestures. Civilians feared him, military men hated him, most pirates respected or revered him. Those that didn't hated him.

Currently, Jack Sparrow was docked in Nassau, the port that hated him second most. (First would be Port Royale and Commodore My-Wig-Is-Cutting-Off-My-Circulation) The commodore in Nassau, Commodore Ross, had been most annoyed by Jack's rampage and sacking of Nassau. Always muttered that it was a personal embarrassment. So it was quite unfortunate that just as Jack took a last long swallow from his mug of rum and was stumbling out of a pub that Ross and a troop of soldiers were marching towards him. Instantly, the rum induced stupor and smile faded.

"Oh bugger." he muttered.

"It's Sparrow! Get him!" Ross shouted. The entire troop broke into a run. Jack threw down his mug and careened wildly down the street, arms flailing.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, outta the way...MOVE you bloody dogs!" Jack finally shouted in frustration, struggling politely at first with the thick crowds and then resorting to shoving frantically. The army was gaining because the crowd gave them a wide berth. Jack looked back to check his progress only to hit something hard. Dazed from the impact, he landed on the ground. When he looked up, he was staring at yet another troop of soldiers.

"Jack Sparrow you are hereby under arrest." declared one of the soldiers. Half the troop knelt to restrain Jack as handcuffs were put around his wrists, even though he hadn't moved yet. Jack rolled his eyes and allowed such a crime to occur. He had time yet.

"Sparrow! How lovely. I've a jail cell and noose already assigned to you." Ross added as he adjusted his wig. "Men, show Mr. Sparrow his accommodation. I want round the clock surveillance, and I want him surrounded by an escort on his journey to his cell." Ross ordered. Jack began to feel the slight tug of panic. No time to send word to the crew of the Pearl and no time alone to escape with. This time, there'd be no friendly key-bearing puppy, nor any impressionable love-struck young blacksmith. Instead, there would be two ex-pirates guarding the keys in shifts, in order to keep their own necks from going in the noose. When they'd been captured, they've been offered the gallows or guardianship. Both chose guardianship. In any case, they were kept in a different hallway entirely. Jack was led to an isolated, dismal cell. The cell door slammed and the guard sat in a chair outside the cell, staring at Jack. For the first half hour, Jack stared insolently back. During the next half hour he made faces, rolling his eyes, sticking out his tongue, stretching his mouth, all those childish pranks until the guards mouth twitched. Jack began to feel hopeful, until he realized the man was yawning. The guard never responded again, so Jack flopped down in the straw covering his cell floor and feigned sleep. Two hours later, a new guard came, and Jack repeated his earlier actions to no avail. It went on through the night, until around four a.m when a guard entered with his hat pulled low and his head hanging. He stayed out of the torch light, remaining half cast in shadow. The current guard stood.

"Early as usual, Blake." The new guard was silent, and merely inclined his head further in a nod. The guards changed seats, and for a moment, Jack considered repeating his earlier antics. Finally, he decided not to, but he did sit up and stare at the new guard. Suddenly, the new guard, who had only been looking at the ground, looked Jack square in the face. Blake pulled off his hat and shook our his hair. His shoulder-blade length hair. He also turned up his face, revealing distinctly female features. Sun-tanned skin, dark blonde hair, green eyes. She stood up and unlocked the door, then swung it open.

"Ready to go, Sparrow?" she asked.

"Captain, luv, Captain Sparrow." Jack responded automatically.

"We haven't got time for your formalities, Sparrow, unless you'd like to hang your neck in the noose Ross has waiting in his office. I hear he sleeps with it next to him." Jack gulped and stood quickly.

"Right. Let's go." Jack stepped out of the cell and quietly shut the cell door. With astonishing quickness, he grabbed the girl's wrists and pinned her against the stone wall with his weight. Her green eyes flickered in the light.

"Hate to say I don't find this terribly erotic Sparrow," she spat, "but as I already said, we don't have the time for this." She didn't struggle or try and slip away, she remained perfectly still and relaxed. Only her words were biting. Jack pinned her a little more forcefully anyway.

"And I hate to say that I don't completely trust you, but it's come to me that I have few reasons to, savvy?" Jack explained. "How do I know I can trust you? Why can I trust you? Most importantly, how did you know where I was and why did you come here?"

"I was in the pub and stepped out seconds after you did. I heard who you were, though I'd heard of your history before I saw you in the pub." she admitted. Jack grinned, revealing his golden teeth.

"Ah, so you have heard of me! My reputation precedes me." he boasted.

"There are few pirates who haven't heard of ya, but it doesn't mean they all admire you." Jack frowned at this. "I saw what they were doing, and I couldn't allow it. Jack Sparrow captured in Nassau? I grew up here, and I wasn't going to allow it to happen. It'd be such a pathetic end. One of your greatest triumphs was here, so it'd make it sound pitiful if your end was here too. Anyway, I'm a captain myself, pirate, of course. I think that under the right circumstances, pirates need to stick together." she finished.

"Ta." Jack said eloquently, stepping away from her. "Then lead on." he said grandly with a gesture. She nodded and led him to the door, gesturing with a finger to the lips to be quiet. She slipped the hat back on, and Jack was startled for a moment. He didn't even recall her picking it up. They slipped through the jail quietly, both pirates filled with tension and anticipation. They passed a snoring man tightly clutching an empty bottle of rum, and before they left him, the woman replaced the bottle of rum with the ring of keys she'd filched earlier. Jack gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head. Once they were outside, they snuck away towards the docks. Jack took a few deep breaths, getting all the dirty jail air out of his body.

"Why did you give the man back his keys?" Jack questioned. The woman offered him a small smile.

"Partly because I'd feel wrong taking his life, and partly because it'll add to the mystery. If the jail men never parted with his keys, how did Jack Sparrow get out of his cell without taking off the door or slipping out? And if no one opened it for him?" Jack grinned. He liked the way she thought. When the Black Pearl came into view, Jack swept his hat off his head and bowed to the young woman, who along the way, had discarded her soldier's uniform in the woods and was now clad in sailor's pants and a filmy white shirt.

"Thank you for the assistance, and making my escape so easy. I'm in your debt. I hope to one day repay it." Jack added. Then, feeling his debt fulfilled, he started for the Pearl.

"Sparrow, I'd like that debt repaid quickly." the woman called out. Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Captain." Jack muttered. Then, louder, he continued, "I said I'd repay it. I did not specify when." Jack pointed out thinly. He was ready to be on the Pearl and underway, the wind in the sails of his beloved ship.

"You owe me, so you can't deny me. You'd have hung at dawn without my help." she argued. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Fine. Just tell me how I can repay my debt and I'll be on my merry way, savvy?" Jack bartered.

"Agreed."

"So what can I do for you?" Jack asked, reaching the end of his patience.

"I want you to be my slave."

* * *

More to come soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review with anything you'd like to say, because I'd like to know if this is worth continuing! 


End file.
